


Anything But A Bystander

by LostNomad



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Love, Romantic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostNomad/pseuds/LostNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies,"- Aristotle. </p>
<p>A series of one-shots that explore the different forms of love within the cluster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Adult - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sense8
> 
> Some of these one-shots may be based in Alternate Universes, may be expanded upon, or may simply be character studies. All of them will have something to do with the theme of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this AU comes from the song "When You Were Young" by The Killers.

To say that she is stressed would be a huge understatement. The twenty-five page research paper is due this Wednesday. As soon as that’s done and turned in, the paperwork required to renew her internship needs to be submitted by the end of the week. Then final exams start up the following Monday and Kala hasn’t even started making study guides, let alone reviewing the course material and-

“You getting on or not? I’ve got a schedule to keep to!”

“Oh, yes, yes, I’m sorry-“ 

“Just get on already,” the bus driver interrupts, the impatience practically rolling off of him. Not wanting to cause any further delay, Kala quickly steps into the bus and nearly drops her stack of medical books while trying to pay for her ticket. Of course, the bus lurching into motion doesn’t help her cause any but thankfully Newton’s laws of motions don’t send her books flying down the crowded aisle.

Her relief is ultimately short-lived as she realizes that finding an empty seat is going to be impossible. That doesn’t mean she isn’t going to try. Maneuvering through the tightly packed and exhausted people proves to be a challenge but Kala is able to make progress, albeit slowly, to the back of the bus. And then, by some miracle, she sees an empty seat in the second row to the back.

There’s a small smile playing on her lips as she sits down. Though her stack of books is now balancing precariously on her lap, Kala could care less of the consequences as her arms finally get to rest. That is until she notices the person sitting next to her.

She’s seen him before but only from a distance. The man always dresses in dark colors; today it’s black leather jacket, a dark gray shirt, and a pair of worn-out jeans. His dark blond hair is kept in an unmanaged buzz cut and his five o’clock shadow seems to get less maintenance. If Kala’s being completely and sincerely honest, she finds him a bit attractive.

“See something you like?”

“What?” She responds automatically, scrunching her nose up in surprise. “Of course not!”

“If you say so,” he snorts back, clearly not believing her. For some reason this strikes one of her already frazzled nerves and Kala finds herself mumbling under her breath, “As if I would be staring…”

“Which you were.”

“No, I was observing and that is a perfectly normal course of action as a scientist.”

“And what exactly were you observing?”

“I was just observing how rare it was to see you without your friend.”

He’s smirking at her now. “You've been keeping tabs on me, huh?”

“Please don't be ridiculous." Her cheeks are burning relentlessly but she still manages to assert, "The empty seat was a dead give away.”

Ultimately, her attempt to keep a straight face ends up failing, as his dry humor is contagious. Peals of laughter escape her now smiling lips and as his grin broadens, she realizes that all of her stress is suddenly gone thanks to this stranger. “You’re the absolute worst, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’m usually called an asshole right about now.”

“Well since I don’t curse, what should I call you instead? Anything in particular?”

“Wolfgang.”

“And I’m Kala, in case if you were wondering.”

“I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Kala and Wolfgang as two flirting dorks in their early twenties, whom don't have to worry about family obligations (i.e. marriage and organized crime). So there's probably going to be another part in this AU.


	2. One Night at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this character study comes from the song "All Gone (No Escape)" by Gustavo Santaolalla.

There’s nothing left in this world. Everything is just cold. And numb.

She can’t stop shaking. It’s impossible. No matter how many layers of clothing Papa and Sven bundles her up in, winter still seeps in and claws at the bandages that are barely holding her together. The tremors wreck through her violently and the aftershocks are always worse. With each sudden jolt, her bones crack and snap, breaking under the pressure: they are so close to shattering. It causes her to keep dropping cigarettes.

God, she wants a drag. A long, deep, intoxicating drag. Just one will do.

But she can’t have it. She can’t.

She just can’t stop shaking long enough. It’s impossible. No matter how many layers of kind words Papa and Sven whispers to her, winters still seeps in and claws at her insides, remind her how hollow and empty she is now.

There’s nothing left in this world. Everything is just cold. And so numb.

If she were to stop shaking...

Oh, God, if she stops… If she tries to stop…Her knees would give out. She would fall to the ground, the snow covered ground. And her hands would be empty, stained in blood and frost and it’s her fault.

It’s her fault. It’s her fault. It’s her fault, it’s her fault, it’s her fault. It’s all her fault. Everything is her fault. She’s hexed. Death follows her and God she should have known better. She knew better. She knows better. Mama should have been her only victim but she was selfish, oh she was so selfish in wanting more than she could have and now Magnus is dead. Their daughter, sweet, sweet, little Luna is dead. And it’s all her fault-

“Shhh, shhh, Riley, I’m here. I promise, Riley, I promise, you're going to get through this and I'll be here with you."

Warmth. The sensation of arms wrapped around her convulsing body, keeping it safe. The soft strokes of scarred palms and callused fingers. Feeling a steady heartbeat that gently caresses her fears away for another night.

“And I’ll be here then to, I promise.”

Matching her own, there are tears running down his face. He is a beautiful human being. And as the shivers come to a close, Riley finds the strength to break free of her terrors and kiss the tip of his nose. “Thank you Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character study that I've been working on for a couple of months. I wanted to try and get the emotions just right but I'm not sure if I was able to do that.


End file.
